Done for Me
by ParkNuna
Summary: Baekhyun terengah sesaat setelah ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol yang nyaris menelanjanginya. Ia menghapus sisa saliva yang tercecer di sudut bibir dengan punggung tangan, sementara netranya menatap penuh curiga, pada bajingan gila yang telah lancang membuat arwah abadi sepertinya berakhir tak berkutik. CHANBAEK/GS/ROMANCE/FANTASY/RATE M/REMAKE
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Oh Sehun**

**CHANBAEK/GS/ROMANCE/DRAMA/FANTASY/RATE M**

"Terimakasih,Kris...Kau tak hanya pergi meninggalkan Lamborgini dan apartemen mewah untukku...tapi juga darah segar yang akan membuatku tetap terlihat cantik dan awet muda..."

Baekhyun menatap penuh binar ke arah segelas liquid merah yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Darah segar yang ia dapat setelah menancapkan taring tajamnya hingga membuat Kris berakhir meregang nyawa.

Kematian Kris memperpanjang daftar korban yang terperangkap oleh tipu muslihat Baekhyun. Baginya, pria hidung belang yang lemah oleh godaan pangkal paha adalah mangsa yang tepat. Jatuh ke pelukan Baekhyun adalah sebuah petaka, sebab mereka harus meregang nyawa dengan tubuh tercabik, tepat di malam pertama mereka.

Baekhyun tak benar mencintai Kris atau mantan suaminya yang lain, ia menikah berkali-kali bukan karena binal atau haus sentuhan, ia hanya terobsesi menguras habis harta kekayaan mereka demi memenuhi gaya hidupnya yang glamour.

"Dan berkat darah ini, pohon kehidupanku akan terus berbunga dan mekar..."

Baekhyun mempersembahkan darah segar itu pada sebatang pohong yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Menyiram dan membasahi setiap jengkal akarnya yang menghunus ke dasar bumi, bersama sebaris mantra yang sayup terdengar dari bibirnya. Sebuah ritual rahasia yang selalu ia lakukan demi membuat raganya tak menua dan tetap kekal.

Pohon tua itu telah tumbuh selama ribuan tahun di tengah taman bunga yang ia miliki. Pohon yang merupakan hadiah sekaligus kutukan dari dewa maut yang telah memberkatinya dengan sebuah keajaiban di luar nalar. Semesta membiarkan Baekhyun untuk mememilih kematiannya sendiri, bahkan setelah ribuan purnama berlalu, ia tak sedikitpun menua dan tetap memiliki paras indah yang membuat hati pria-pria berdesir hebat.

Hanya sepersekian detik setelahnya, kelopak bunga yang semula nyaris layu, seketika mekar dengan warna yang merona cantik. Serupa dengan paras indahnya yang kian terlihat mempersona dengan lekuk tubuh yang menggairahkan.

"Sajangnim..."

Baekhyun menoleh, menyambut kepulangan Sehun usai mengemban tugas negara yang ia berikan.

"Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana pemakaman Kris?"

Alih-alih datang kerumah duka dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada suaminya, Baekhyun justru sengaja bersembunyi. Tak sedikitpun menampakan batang hidungnya saat saudara dan kerabat tengah berkabung dan meratapi kepergian Kris yang terkesan begitu tiba-tiba.

Ia hanya mengutus Sehun untuk membereskan kekacauan yang telah ia buat, untuk memastikan jika keluarga Wu tak menyadari, bahwa jasad Kris telah tercabik dengan memar yang kentara akibat aksi brutalnya.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana,sajangnim...Tidak ada yang curiga dengan kematian tuan Kris..."

"Apakah keluarga Wu mencariku?"

"Sesuai perintah, saya mengatakan pada mereka jika anda masih dalam keadaan terpukul atas kepergian tuan Kris yang tiba-tiba..."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, lega sekaligus bangga melihat tangan kanannya yang begitu patuh melayani perintahnya yang terkadang jauh dari kata wajar.

"Good job...Dan untuk merayakan kematian Kris, aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke Club...Bersiaplah...Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini..."

Baekhyun menatap lamat ke arah kuku cantiknya yang bercorak polkadot, tengah berfikir dengan keras, gaun apa yang cocok dikenakan untuk berburu nanti malam.

"Sajangnim, apakah anda mengajak saya pergi club untuk mencari...suami baru?"

Bekerja sebagai tangan kanan selama lebih dari satu dekade, membuat Sehun seolah terlatih membaca jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak pernah mengenal apa yang orang sebut sebagai kehilangan, ia hanya akan berlalu tanpa pernah menoleh ke belakang, berlalu dan bersiap menyambut cinta yang baru.

Ia bahkan sama sekali tak takut dengan apa yang disebut karma, karma buruk yang harus ia tuai setelah dosa keji yang tak henti ia lakukan. Bukan karena ia menganggap jika kutukan dewa adalah hal yang sepele, namun karena ia lebih takut jatuh miskin dan menua dengan wajah yang keriput.

"Tentu saja...Aku berencana mengajakmu pergi ke club Lamborgini...Disana pasti banyak pria tampan dan kaya raya..."

"Sampai kapan anda akan terus seperti ini, sajangnim?"

"Sampai aku bosan menjadi wanita yang cantik dan kaya raya...Bukankah kau juga tau, jika pohon kehidupanku selalu haus darah? Karena itu aku harus terus berburu lelaki bodoh yang rela memberikan harta dan nyawanya untukku..."

Sehun meremas ujung kemejanya dengan gelisah, sedang mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini hanya tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Jadi, jika aku memberikan seluruh harta dan nyawaku untukmu, kau bersedia menikah denganku?"

"Kau ingin menikah denganku?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatap yang sempurna sayu. Ia bahkan sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cara yang sensual, menggoda Sehun yang detik ini mulai panas dingin dengan detak jantung yang tak lagi beraturan.

Baekhyun perlahan merangsek maju, memposisikan diri tepat di hadapan Sehun meski tinggi keduanya terlihat begitu rumpang. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sehun dengan erat, memaksa pandang keduanya untuk beradu pada titik yang sama.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kau benar ingin menikah denganku?"

Sehun mengangguk lirih, mulai merasa terintimidasi oleh tatap sayu Baekhyun yang seolah tengah mengajaknya berkembang biak.

"Kau menginginkan tubuhku? Kau ingin bercinta denganku?"

Sehun sekali lagi mengangguk, diam-diam tersipu dengan wajah yang sempurna merah saat telapak tangan Baekhyun menyusuri belah pipinya dengan lembut. Menapaki setiap jengkal rahang indahnya dengan tatap yang hangat dan memuja.

"Ternyata kau cukup tampan, jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini..."

Atmosfer yang semula merah jambu, seketika berubah mencekam saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa pecah dengan suara yang mengerikan. Jemari lentiknya yang semula mengusap belah pipi Sehun dengan lembut, kini berubah mengerikan dengan kuku yang melengkung tajam.

"Sa...Sajangnim..."

Sehun beringsut mundur, seketika menggigil saat netranya mendapati mata bulan sabit Baekhyun kini berubah merah dengan sepasang taring tajam yang siap merobek kulit. Netranya terpejam erat, menyudahi pandang matanya pada Baekhyun yang sengaja menampakkan diri dalam wujud yang sesungguhnya. Tak lagi nampak wajah cantik yang semula membuat Sehun jatuh hati, karena yang ada, hanya wajah pucat dengan sepasang luka sayat yang tegak melintang menggores pipi.

"Masih ingin bercinta denganku?"

**...**

Baekhyun melenggang anggun, berada selangkah di depan Sehun dengan suara ketukan heels yang terdengar begitu nyaring. Langkahnya terurai perlahan, penuh kehati-hatian agar Heels limited edition yang ia kenakan tak berakhir lecet dan tergores.

"Silahkan, sajangnim..."

Sehun menunduk sopan, mempersilahkan nyonya besar untuk masuk dan menempati sisian kosong di samping kemudi. Alih-alih masuk dan duduk dengan manis, Baekhyun justru diam tak bergeming. Ia hanya menurunkan kacamata hitamnya hingga pucuk hidung, kecewa sekaligus frustasi pada ke-tidakpeka-an seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau tak lihat hari ini aku pakai baju apa? Kau menyuruhku naik Lamborgini kuning saat aku memakai baju berwarna merah? Kau benar-benar membjat tekanan darahku naik...Cepat ganti yang merah!"

"Maafkan saya,sajangnim..."

Baekhyun memiliki life style yang begitu glamour. Pribadinya yang perfectionis, membuatnya terbiasa untuk berpenampilan matching dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Tak hanya tas dan sepatunya saja yang harus berwarna senada, namun juga armada mewah yang ia kendarai. Baekhyun bahkan memiliki sebuah garasi luas yang berisi puluhan mobil mewah dengan warna yang beragam. Mobil yang sengaja ia beli untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya agar semakin hits.

Mobil yang membawa keduanya kini melaju lambat membelah jalanan. Sehun sesekali melirik ke samping, mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk mengambil selca dengan berbagai pose menggemaskan untuk di upload di akun SNS yang ia miliki.

Sebagai arwah yang abadi, Baekhyun agaknya cukup cepat beradaptasi menjadi manusia yang modern. Ia telah lama meninggalkan kebiasaan primitifnya, tak lagi hidup sebagai seorang wanita lugu dari era Joseon.

"Lihatlah...Dress merah ini benar-benar membuat kecantikanku terlihat sempurna...Whoaa...Bahkan baru sepuluh detik di upload, aku sudah mendapatkan banyak like dan comment...Ternyata aku benar-benar populer..."

Baekhyun sibuk menscroll satu per satu komen yang masuk ke dalam notifikasinya. Menikmati sanjung puji yang diberikan pria-pria bodoh yang tak henti mengagumi kecantikannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, atensinya tertuju pada satu nama dengan sebuah lencana biru di belakangnya.

"Nona manis...Bercintalah denganku, maka kau akan tau rasanya jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada orang yang sama..."

Baekhyun bergidig jijik saat membaca sebaris komen dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri di atas normal. Ia benar-benar benci pada pria yang gemar berbicara omong kosong.

"Sehunah, apakah kau mengenal seseorang dengan ID ?

"Dia adalah CEO Maxim coffe,sajangnim...Perusahaan kopi terbesar di Seoul saat ini...Apakah anda tertarik untuk melakukan kencan buta dengannya?"

Tak selalu sempurna, sesekali, Sehun juga keliru mengartikan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Sifat materialistis Bekhyun yang terlanjur mendarah daging, membuat Sehun sepenuhnya yakin, jika Baekhyun tengah mengincar Lucas sebagai pengganti Kris

"Cih...Hanya tukang kopi...Berani-beraninya dia mengajakku bercinta...Dasar bocah ingusan tidak tau diri..."

"Saya rasa dia tidak terlalu buruk...Dia kaya, tampan dan memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan tinggi...Bukankah itu sesuai dengan type ideal anda? Hanya saja...Dia jauh lebih muda daripada tuan Kris dan mantan suami anda yang lain..."

"Berhentilah mempromosikannya...Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik..."

"Apakah anda merasa canggung, berkencan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda? Bukankah hubungan noona-dongsaeng seperti itu sedang populer akhir-akhir ini?"

Terlalu nekat, Sehun masih saja bersikap sok akrab meski Baekhyun telah terang-terangan memberikan sebuah penolakan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau begitu berisik,huh? Sebaiknya kau ingat jika umurku sudah lebih dari 1,500 tahun...Bahkan sebelum Song Hye Kyo dan Goo Hye sun membuat pernikahan noona-dongsaeng menjadi populer, aku sudah ribuan kali melakukannya..."

"Whoa...Anda benar-benar seorang trendsetter, sajangnim..."

Sehun menggeleng takjub, merasa begitu kagum dengan jam terbang Baekhyun yang sudah begitu profesional dalam menaklukkan hati lelaki. Baekhyun bahkan tak dapat menyebutkan sebuah angka yang pasti, tentang berapa nyawa yang telah ia persembahkan untuk membuat hidupnya tetap kekal hingga detik ini. Ia hanya bisa mengiaskan bahwa mereka sebanyak bintang di langit, tak terhingga.

"Berhentilah mengoceh dan menyetirlah dengan benar!"

Daripada membuat pertengkaran ini berakhir dengan baku hantam, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menilik dan memastikan, bahwa tak ada sedikitpun cacat pada riasannya. Ia mulai sibuk menyapukan blush on dan lipstik dengan warna yang senada, mempersiapkan penampilan terbaiknya untuk menjadi sang penggoda.

**Bruk!**

Sehun menginjak pedal remnya dalam-dalam, mendadak menghentikan laju mobilnya saat ia merasakan ada yang tiba-tiba jatuh di atas mobil.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Kau berniat membunuhku?"

Sehun terpaksa menahan perih saat Baekhyun memukul lengannya dengan segenap tenaga, menerima sebuah protes keras karena ia nyaris membuat Baekhyun nyaris jantungan. Tak hanya itu, Sehun juga membuat lipstik merah Baekhyun tercoret hingga pipi, tak sengaja membuat wajah cantik Baekhyun kini terlihat konyol seperti Joker.

"Tapi anda tidak akan mati hanya karena serangan jantung, sajangnim..."

"Tapi kau membuatku riasanku berantakan, bodoh!"

"Sa...Sajangnim...Coba lihat itu..."

Baekhyun terpaksa menyudahi amukannya saat ujung telunjuk Sehun mengarah pada sosok asing yang kini menatap tajam ke arah keduanya. Sehun bahkan harus berkali-berkali menajamkan penglihatannya, tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk sekedar mendefiinisikan, manusia macam apa yang kini tengah terbaring di atas kap mobilnya?

"Kau menabraknya? Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk menyetir dengan benar? Aku akan memotong habis gajimu jika kau sampai membuat mobil kesayanganku lecet!"

"Aku tidak...Dia tiba-tiba jatuh dan...Whoaaa...Dia memiliki sayap...!"

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong..."

Baekhyun yang semula hanya peduli pada nasib mobilnya yang mungkin tergores, kini mulai penasaran dengan sosok yang telah membuat Sehun tiba-tiba histeris. Semula ia berfikir jika Sehun hanya sedang berhalusinasi, namun ternyata, pria berambut putih itu benar-benar memiliki sepasang sayang di belakang punggungnya.

"Sajangnim, Haruskah kita kabur dan menyelamatkan diri? Saya rasa dia bukanlah seorang manusia..."

"Oleh karena itu kita harus turun dan memastikannya..."

"Yak! Sajangnim!"

Sehun semakin panik saat melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba melenggang turun, dengan tega meninggalkan dirinya yang masih mematung dibalik kemudi. Ia mencengkeram kemudinya dengan erat, mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa untuk turun mendampingi Baekhyun.

"Sajangnim...Ikutttttt..."

Sehun akhirnya melompat keluar, bersembunyi dibalik punggung sempit Baekhyun dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang kini duduk dengan relax and chillin diatas kap mobil.

Dingin dan misterius, adalah sepasang kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kesan pertama saat ia melihat Chanyeol. Raut wajah yang terlihat dingin dengan lekuk rahang yang sempurna membuat Baekhyun nyaris menyeka liur di sudut bibir. Meski tubuh tegapnya terbalut kemeja putih, Baekhyun dapat memastikan adanya kepingan surga yang tersembunyi di dalam sana. Tak hanya memiliki pundak yang lebar dan punggung yang kokoh, ia juga memiliki enam kotakan sexy yang membuat Baekhyun rela mengemis dan merangkak untuk dapat memilikinya.

Namun, ada satu hal yang janggal disini. Sepasang sayap yang semula mengepak gagah di balik punggung, kini tak lagi nampak dalam pandangan. Kemana perginya?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tau kau bukan seorang manusia..."

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol justru sengaja membalik pertanyaan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya yang abadi, Baekhyun mendapati sebuah tatapan yang tajam dan berbahaya. Begitu tajam dan seolah tengah menelanjanginya. Makhluk apa ia sebenarnya?

"Aku? Tentu saja aku seorang manusia...Apakah karena aku terlalu cantik, kau berfikir jika aku adalah seorang bidadari?"

"Aku pikir kau seorang siluman...Siluman harimau?"

Pandang mata Chanyeol berlabuh pada legging bercorak Leopard yang Baekhyun kenakan. Legging ketat yang membalut pada indahnya dan mengintip nakal dari belahan gaunnya yang tinggi.

"Ini namanya legging, dasar bodoh! Ini adalah style untuk terlihat lebih menantang dan sexy..."

Baekhyun mengibaskan dress panjangnya sebelum mengangkat kaki indahnya dengan anggun, sengaja menampar paha indahnya demi memamerkan legging kebanggaannya yang merupakan rancangan designer terkenal.

"Pembohong...Aku bahkan tau jika kau baru saja membunuh seseorang..."

_"Shit! Darimana dia tau jika aku baru saja membunuh Kris? Apakah sebenarnya dia adalah seorang dewa?"_

"Sajangnim...Apakah dia adalah dewa maut? Aku benar-benar takut sekarang..."

Sehun mencicit lirih, mengiba dengan wajah yang memelas agar Baekhyun berbaik hati membiarkannya kabur dari situasi menakutkan ini.

"Masuklah dan tunggu di dalam...Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat..."

Hanya sepesekian detik usai Baekhyun mengijinkannya kabur, Sehun bergegas melompat ke dalam mobil. Meringkuk dan menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat tanpa pernah ingin tau, hal konyol apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Apakah wajah cantikku terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh?"

"Tentu saja...Kau adalah seorang pembunuh...Pembunuh yang mengerikan..."

Baekhyun meremas ujung dressnya dengan gelisah, mendadak diserang gugup yang berlebih saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba merangsek maju dan mensejajarkan wajah keduanya pada titik yang sama.

Hingga pada akhirnya, apa yang Baekhyun khawatirkan benar terjadi. Tanpa intro apapun, Chanyeol menyapukan ujung lidahnya pada pipi dan sudut bibir Baekhyun. Menggariskan sebuah kebasahan saat ia dengan lugunya menghapus coretan lipstik yang menggores pipi dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Darah apa yang baru saja minum? Kenapa rasanya manis seperti buah?"

Meski terasa sedikit aneh, namun nyatanya, Chanyeol menyukai sisa darah yang menempel di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Terasa begitu manis dan membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa lapar.

"Kau sedang menguji kesabaranku? Ini namanya lipstik, bukan darah! Kau sengaja melakukan ini untuk menggodaku?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terlanjur meninggi, Chanyeol justru membungkam bibir merah Baekhyun dengan sebuah pagutan kasar. Ia bahkan mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga berakhir terkapar diatas kap mobil, sengaja menuli saat Baekhyun mencoba berontak dengan berkali-kali memukul dadanya.

Chanyeol terlanjur candu pada rasa manis yang melekat di bibir tipis Baekhyun, ia bahkan tak peduli jika hingga detik ini Baekhyun sama sekali tak membalas ciumannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengerang frustasi saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar. Membuat kuncian bibirnya terbuka tanpa sadar, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil melesakkan lidah ke dalam rongga hangatnya. Nafas hangat Chanyeol yang menyapu wajah, membuat Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya. Terlebih, saat Chanyeol terus membelit dan menyesap lidahnya dengan begitu mendamba, ia nyaris tergoda untuk mendesah.

_"Jangan mendesah,Baekhyun...Jangan..."_

Baekhyun menjadi kian panik saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencengkram dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya di atas kepala, mengunci geraknya agar tak berontak, saat Chanyeol merobek paksa dress merah yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau sudah gila?!"

Baekhyun terengah sesaat setelah ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol yang nyaris menelanjanginya. Ia menghapus sisa saliva yang tercecer di sudut bibir dengan punggung tangan, sementara netranya menatap penuh curiga, pada bajingan gila yang telah lancang membuat arwah abadi sepertinya berakhir tak berkutik.

"Aku sama sekali tidak gila..."

"Tapi kau sengaja melakukannya! Kau berniat memperkosaku?"

"Ya, aku sengaja melakukannya ...Sengaja melecehkanmu agar aku bisa lebih lama tinggal di bumi...Bersamamu..."

**TBC**

**A/N :**

\- Story ini memang terinspirasi drama Hotel Deluna, tapi untuk plot dan karakter Lead male-nya bakal gue bikin beda dari drama.  
\- Fyi, malem ini gue publish bareng sama bucinnya iching **Aybaekxing** yang update **Noona Chapter 13**, Kuylah dibaca bareng.  
\- Pada dasarnya, gue cuma bisa bikin prolog kaya gini. Lanjut /enggaknya, tergantung antusias kalian dan mood gue buat ngetik. Sampai jumpa di chap depan. Salam Chanbaek is Real.


	2. Chapter 2

.**Cast :**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Oh Sehun**

**CHANBAEK/GS/ROMANCE/DRAMA/FANTASY/RATE M**

"Sajangnim..."

Sehun menepuk pundak sempit Baekhyun, mengabarkan eksistensinya pada si mungil yang tengah sibuk memoles wajah cantiknya di depan cermin. Menggambar sepasang alis yang simetris dan memulas kedua belah pipinya dengan warna jingga yang merona.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku harap kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik..."

Baekhyun tak sedikitpun menoleh, sepasang manik hazelnya masih menatap lekat ke arah bayang dirinya dalam cermin. Masih sibuk mematut dan menghias diri dengan koleksi perhiasan mewahnya yang berkilau.

"Anda terlihat semakin cantik dengan anting merah muda itu,Sajangnim...Apakah anda baru saja membelinya?"

Dari kilaunya yang terlihat begitu cantik, Sehun sepenuhnya yakin jika Baekhyun baru saja menghambur-hamburkan uang hotel dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Tak lagi heran dengan tabiat Baekhyun yang boros dan begitu menggilai barang-barang mewah.

"Aku tidak...Arwah putri duyung dari kamar 12 yang memberikannya untukku...Dia bilang, ini adalah tanda terimakasih karena aku telah membantunya bertemu dengan kekasihnya sebelum dia pergi ke alam baka...Haruskah aku menjualnya? Aku yakin ini akan laku mahal jika dijual..."

"Jadi, anda meminjamkan bantal sutra agar mereka bisa berkencan di alam mimpi?"

Selain pohon kehidupan pemberian dewa maut, Baekhyun juga memiliki sebuah bantal sutra yang seringkali kali ia jadikan sebagai mesin pencetak uang. Bantal sutra itu memiliki sebuah kekuatan diluar nalar, yaitu bisa membuat para arwah bertemu dengan orang yang mereka kasihi dalam sebuah mimpi.

Bagi seorang yang matrealistis seperti Baekhyun, ini adalah sebuah jalan pintas untuk memperkaya diri. Ada harga yang harus dibayar mahal untuk mendapatkan layanan istimewa ini. Tak hanya setumpuk uang dan logam mulia yang bisa ia kantongi dalam sekali transaksi, namun, beberapa dari mereka bahkan membayarnya dengan sejumlah saham bernilai jutaan won. Bukankah itu sangat menggiurkan?

"Lebih dari itu...Aku meminjamkan tubuhku pada putri duyung agar ia bisa menikmati makan malam romantis bersama kekasihnya...Tadinya aku tidak mau, tapi dia terus memaksaku untuk melakukannya...Dia bilang, dia akan melakukan apa saja asal aku bersedia membantunya...Jadi, bukankah sudah seharusnya dia membayarku dengan harga yang mahal?"

"Jadi, hidupmu yang mewah dan glamour adalah hasil memeras para arwah gentayangan? Kau benar-benar bedebah licik,Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun tergesa menoleh, sama sekali tak menyangka jika bajingan gila yang kemarin nyaris memperkosanya, kini berada tepat di belakangnya. Harga dirinya terluka, merasa tertohok oleh kata-kata Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu tajam dan melukai.

"Yak!Oh Sehun! Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk melaporkannya ke kantor polisi? Kenapa dia masih berkeliaran disini? Kau dengar, dia bahkan meneriakiku bedebah licik...Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya!"

"Sajangnim, saya tidak tega melaporkannya ke polisi...Jadi saya mengajaknya pulang kesini..."

"Tidak tega kau bilang? Bagaimanapun juga dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya...Dia telah dengan sengaja melecehkan dan nyaris memperkosaku...!"

"Bertanggungjawab untuk apa? Kau bahkan tidak hamil….Haruskah aku menikahimu sebagai bukti pertanggungjawabanku?"

Alih-alih minta maaf dan menunjukan raut wajah penuh penyesalan, Chanyeol justru kian berani menggoda Baekhyun. Tak ragu untuk melayangkan kerlingan mata nakal yang membuat Baekhyun seketika bergidig jijik.

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu!"

Baekhyun melayangkan sebuah tatapan sinis ke arah Chanyeol, mencoba mengintimidasi Chanyeol agar menarik kembali kata-katanya yang lancang.

"Oh Sehun, jelaskan padaku….Kenapa kau membawanya kesini tanpa persetujuanku?"

"Saya….Saya hanya kasihan padanya,sajangnim….Dia bilang, dia tidak memiliki keluarga atapun tempat tinggal….Jadi saya membawanya kesini…."

"Kau pikir hotel ini adalah tempat penampungan gelandangan? Bawa dia pergi dari sini sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku…."

"Tapi,sajangnim..."

"Tapi apalagi? Apakah kau butuh bantuan dewa maut untuk mengusirnya pergi dari sini?"

"Sajangnim, saya benar-benar tidak bisa mengusirnya pergi…Dia bahkan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan identitas yang jelas….Lihatlah, hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan…."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

Dengan kaki yang bersilang anggun, Baekhyun menikmati tetes demi tetes sampanye yang ada dalam gobletnya. Mencoba meredam panas di hati dan pikirannya karena ulah Sehun yang membuatnya benar-benar murka.

"Daripada membiarkannya pergi dan menjadi gelandangan, bagaimana kalau anda membiarkannya tinggal dan bekerja di hotel?"

"Untuk apa kau sekolah jauh-jauh ke Harvard jika otakmu masih saja bebal seperti ini? Kau ingin aku mempekerjakan seseorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki nama dan identitas? Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong,manager Oh..."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus memberinya sebuah nama,sajangnim...Bagaimana dengan nama Park Chanyeol? Bukankah itu terdengar keren dan cocok untuknya ?"

"Park Chanyeol kau bilang? Berani-beraninya kau menyamakan Chanyeol-ku yang tampan dengan bajingan mesum sepertinya?"

Sehun baru saja membangunkan singa betina yang tertidur.

Sama halnya dengan gadis muda lain, Baekhyun juga menggilai seorang idol yang telah ia anggap sebagai separuh jiwanya. Namanya Park Chanyeol, seorang solois berwajah tampan dengan tato monyet pada lengan kekarnya yang membuat Baekhyun begitu jatuh hati. Ia bahkan memiliki sebuah ruangan khusus untuk menimbun ribuan album koleksinya, lengkap dengan lightstick dan tiket konser yang dengan bangga ia pajang di dinding. Maka tak heran, jika ia begitu murka saat Sehun seenak hati memberikan nama Park Chanyeol tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

"Jika kau keberatan memanggilku dengan nama Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku sayang..."

Dan terjadi lagi. Chanyeol kembali memperkeruh keadaan dengan sengaja menggoda Baekhyun. Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit aneh, namun bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru terlihat semakin cantik saat sedang memasang wajah ketus dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang lolos dari bibir merahnya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku...Kau bahkan tidak lebih tampan dari mantan suamiku..."

Agar keadaan tak menjadi semakin keruh, Sehun tergesa menghampiri Baekhyun. Memberikan sebuah pijitan relaksasi di kedua pundak sempit baekhyun dengan sebuah niat yang terselubung. Ia selalu terlihat natural setiap kali memulai negosiasi. Menempatkan Baekhyun pada posisi yang nyaman sebelum mulai merayunya dengan sedikit aegyo yang menggemaskan.

"Sajangnim, sebentar lagi bulan purnama...Para arwah pasti akan datang berbondong-bondong dan membuat seluruh kamar terisi penuh...Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, saya sudah lelah dan frustasi...Bukankah ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menerimanya sebagai karyawan baru?"

"Baiklah...Aku akan menaikkan gajimu dan memberimu uang lembur...Jadi, berhentilah memintaku untuk menerimanya bekerja disini...Karena sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan sudi membiarkan bajingan mesum sepertinya untuk bekerja di sini..."

"Hei...Berhentilah berbicara seolah-olah kau adalah korban... Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Saat ia telah susah payah membujuk Baekhyun untuk menerimanya tinggal di hotel, Chanyeol justru sengaja memancing keributan dengan terus menggoda Baekhyun. Tak sedikitpun gentar meski Baekhyun telah dengan lugas memberinya penolakan bertubi-tubi.

"Menikmatinya kau bilang? Seharusnya kau sadar jika ciumanmu bahkan sangat payah..."

"Kita bisa mengulangi jika kau mau...Tapi jangan pernah menyesal jika pada akhirnya kau akan tergila-gila padaku..."

"Berhentilah menggodaku sebelum aku benar-benar murka dan membunuhmu..."

Detik ini, Sehun benar-benar menyesal telah memulai sandiwara bodoh ini. Sebuah sandiwara yang ia perankan demi memuluskan niatnya untuk bisa sejenak kabur dari hotel dan hidup sebagai seorang manusia yang normal.

"Oh Sehun, katakan dengan jujur...Apa yang membuatmu bersikeras memintaku untuk menerimanya bekerja disini? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau rencanakan?"

Berbekal insting yang tajam dan kemampuannya membaca pikiran, bukan hal yang sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari adanya kebohongan yang tengah terjadi. Dengan gerak yang anggun, ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sehun hingga membuat wajah keduanya kini nyaris tak berjarak. Hazel cokelatnya menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, sengaja mengintimidasi agar Sehun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain berkata jujur.

"Itu karena...Karena saya ingin ada seseorang yang menjaga dan membantu sajangnim mengurus hotel selama saya pulang ke China..."

"Pulang ke China? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pulang ke China? Kau tidak akan kemana-mana...Kau akan tetap disini...Di sanggarloka ini..."

"Saya akan tetap pulang ke China meskipun sajangnim tidak mengizinkannya..."

Detik ini, Sehun bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya kini ia bisa menyuarakan inginnya dengan lantang. Setidaknya ia telah mencoba, meski ia sadar tak mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk melepasnya pergi.

"Jadi, kau ingin mencoba kabur dariku? Lakukanlah...Pulanglah ke China dan tinggallah disana selama yang kau bisa...Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat, aku tak akan pernah mengembalikan penglihatanmu...Jadi, tak peduli dimanapun kau berada, kau akan tetap digentayangi hantu dan arwah penasaran..."

"Sajangnim, saya mohon...Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan saya pulang dan bertemu dengan keluarga saya...Saya mendapat kabar jika sekarang baba dalam keadaan kritis...Saya...Saya harus pulang,sajangnim...Saya harus pulang..."

Sehun yang semula tegar, kini mulai tertunduk terisak. Rasa rindu yang selama ini hanya bisa ia pendam seorang diri, kini tak lagi tertahan. Ia merindukan ayahnya yang kini terbaring lemah, merindukan sosok ibunya yang juga mulai beranjak renta, dan juga anjing kesayangannya yang kini telah tumbuh sebesar babi.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang, manager Oh...Jika kau pulang, siapa yang akan membantuku mengurus hotel ? Aku bergantung padamu...Kau tau itu,kan?"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, sajangnim...Chanyeol yang akan menggantikan saya untuk membantu anda mengurus hotel..."

Baekhyun kini benar-benar dilema. Ego dan inginnya untuk terus memonopoli kehidupan Sehun, perlahan goyah setelah melihat air mata yang meleleh di kedua pelupuk mata Sehun. Hati kecilnya memang telah tersentuh, namun ia masih belum bisa untuk sekedar membayangkan, bahwa ia harus menukar Sehun-nya yang manis dan penurut dengan begundal mesum seperti Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau benar-benar harus pulang? Tak bisakah kalian bertemu disini saja? Bukankah cepat atau lambat kalian pasti akan bertemu..."

Sehun menggengam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlalu takut akan jatuh bangkrut jika harus mengurus hotel seorang diri.

"Sebelum benar-benar terlambat, Ijinkan aku untuk menunjukan baktiku pada mereka...Aku ingin menemui mereka sebagai seorang anak...Bukan sebagai manager hotel yang melayani tamunya..."

**...**

"Kau harus menggosoknya seperti ini...Ingat, harus searah jarum jam...Kau mengerti?"

Bak seorang profesional, Sehun memvisualiasasikan sebuah tutorial dengan gerak yang terlihat begitu lihai. Meneliti dengan seksama, agar tak tersisa sebutirpun debu yang menempel di mobil kesayangan Baekhyun.

"Dan ingat, jangan sampai lecet...Atau sajangnim akan marah dan meneriakimu dengan kata-kata kasar..."

"Aku tidak peduli...Karena bagiku, dia justru terlihat jauh lebih sexy saat sedang mengumpat dan meneriakiku dengan kata-kata kasar..."

"Kau sudah gila..."

Jatuh cinta memang seringkali membuat seorang bucin sulit untuk berfikir waras. Bahkan, umpatan kasar yang seharusnya terdengar gaduh dan melukai harga diri, kini justru terdengar merdu dan candu di pendengaran.

"Jadi, berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak yakin...Tapi aku akan segera kembali setelah Baba benar-benar sembuh..."

"Pergilah dengan tenang...Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun sampai kau kembali..."

"Ku beri tahu satu hal...Jika kau ingin selamat, jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuh pohon tua itu...Itu adalah pohon keramat..."

Ujung telunjuk Sehun mengarah pada pohon kehidupan milik Baekhyun, sebatang pohon ajaib yang pernah membuatnya nyaris meregang nyawa. Meski sekilas terlihat cantik karena bunganya yang mekar dan merona, namun tetap saja, pohon tua itu seringkali bereaksi berlebih saat seseorang tak sengaja menyentuhnya.

Kali pertama dan terakhir kali ia menyentuhnya, ia benar-benar sekarat karena pohon tua itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan akar gantung yang membelit sekujur tubuhnya. Semakin keras ia berusaha meloloskan diri, semakin erat lilitan pada tubuhnya hingga berakibat patah pada tulang rusuknya. Tak hanya itu, bunga yang semula terlihat indah dalam pandangan, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi bara api yang nyaris menghanguskannya.

Beruntung Baekhyun lekas datang dan menyelamatkannya, bergegas mengiris telapak tangannya dengan belati dan menyiram pohon terkutuk itu dengan tetesan darahnya. Maka tak heran, jika hingga detik ini rasa trauma itu tak pernah berkurang satu desimalpun.

"Memangnya itu pohon apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya?"

"Sudah kubilang itu adalah pohon keramat...Kata sajangnim, itu adalah pohon pemberian dewa maut...Namanya pohon kehidupan..."

"Jadi maksudmu, Baekhyun berteman dengan dewa maut?"

"Tak hanya dewa maut, dia juga berteman baik dengan dewa pengantar arwah dan dewi kekayaan...Mereka bahkan sering minum sampanye bersama di bar hotel..."

"Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal...Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa mabuk-mabukan dengan para dewa?"

Sehun menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, sedikit kesulitan untuk mulai menjabarkan fakta-fakta yang mungkin akan terdengar seperti sebuah cerita dongeng.

"Sebenarnya, sajangnim bukanlah manusia biasa seperti kita...Dia adalah seorang arwah abadi yang sudah berumur lebih dari 1500tahun...Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit tidak masuk akal, tapi dia benar-benar sudah hidup sejak era Joseon..."

"Arwah abadi? Jadi dia sudah hidup ribuan tahun tanpa sekalipun reinkarnasi?"

"Tanpa reinkarnasi dan tanpa pernah menua sedikitpun...Kau lihat sendiri kan? Dia bahkan masih terlihat seperti gadis belia meski sebenarnya ia sudah kawin cerai berkali-kali..."

Sehun bergegas membungkam bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, mengutuk mulut bocornya yang tak sengaja mengumbar aib yang seharusnya ia tutup rapat-rapat. Terlebih, dari Chanyeol yang baru ia kenal belum genap 1 x 24jam.

"Jadi dia sudah kawin cerai berkali-kali? Ck...Sok cantik..."

"Bukan sok cantik...Tapi memang kenyataanya dia cantik...Dia bahkan adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah aku liat seumur hidupku..."

"Tentu saja bagimu dia adalah yang tercantik...Bukankah setiap hari kau hanya melihat arwah penasaran dengan wujud yang mengerikan?"

Sehun mendengus kesal. Wajahnya yang semula tersipu merona usai memuji kecantikan Baekhyun, seketika berubah masam seperti jeruk Jeju. Ia hanya tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin ia membandingan kecantikan Baekhyun yang berada pada kasta tertinggi, dengan seonggok arwah penasaran yang buruk rupa?

"Jadi menurutmu sajangnim tidak cantik?"

"Biasa saja...Tak ada yang istimewa darinya...Bahkan di tempat asalku, banyak bidadari yang jauh lebih cantik dan menggoda daripada Baekhyun..."

Andai dewa memberinya kekuatan untuk bisa memutar waktu, Chanyeol pasti akan menarik kembali ucapnya sedetik lalu. Seharusnya ia mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat, bukan malah sesumbar dan mementahkan usahanya yang telah susah payah meyakinkan Sehun jika ia adalah seorang manusia.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau pernah tinggal di khayangan bersama pada bidadari? Sadarlah...Kau terlalu banyak berhalusinasi..."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh saat Sehun terpingkal menertawakan jawabannya. Beruntung, Sehun hanya menganggap apa yang ia ujarkan sebagai sebuah omong kosong. Tak tertarik untuk mengulik lebih jauh perihal pernyataannya yang terdengar begitu ambigu.

"Lalu apa hubungan antara Baekhyun dengan pohon tua itu?"

"Pohon tua itu yang membuat sajangnim bisa hidup hingga ribuan tahun...Karena sajangnim telah menumbalkan darah manusia untuk membuat raganya abadi dan tetap cantik seperti sekarang..."

"Sesuai dugaanku...Dia adalah seorang pembunuh yang keji..."

Chanyeol menyeringai, memuji insting tajamnya yang tepat menerka perihal jati diri seorang Byun Baekhyun. Meskipun telah dibalut tubuh yang molek dan wajah yang menawan, namun tetap saja, delusi itu tak akan cukup untuk mengelabuhi seorang penghuni surga sepertinya.

"Maka dari itu, jangan pernah menyentuh pohon tua itu... Atau kau akan berakhir menjadi burung bakar..."

"Burung bakar? Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan burung...Aku manusia biasa, sama sepertimu...Kau terlalu banyak berhalusinasi..."

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi...Aku bahkan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika kau memiliki sepasang sayap di balik punggungmu...Kau tidak perlu menutupinya dariku...Akui saja..."

Meski Chanyeol terus saja menyangkal dan mengingkari, namun instingnya sebagai pawang siluman dan arwah gentayangan mengatakan, bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah seorang makhluk bumi.

Sejak mengabdi dan terpenjara di hotel, Sehun perlahan mulai terbiasa dengan penampakan para siluman dan arwah dengan wujud yang sesekali membuatnya menggigil ketakutan. Namun, saat pertama kali ia melihat Chanyeol, ia merasakan sebuah aura yang jauh berbeda, begitu kuat dan dominant. Sebuah aura asing yang tak pernah ia rasakan saat bertemu dengan siluman, arwah penasaran, maupun arwah abadi seperti Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya manusia biasa dengan dua mata, dua tangan,dan dua kaki sepertimu...Aku tak punya sayap seperti apa yang kau khayalkan..."

"Baiklah aku percaya...Selama aku pergi, tolong layani sajangnim dan para arwah dengan baik...Dan jangan membuat keributan di hotel..."

"Tentu saja...Aku tak hanya akan melayani Baekhyun dengan baik..Tapi juga akan memuaskannya..."

Detik ini, Sehun akhirnya percaya jika Chanyeol benar-benar bajingan mesum. Alih-alih mengartikannya sebagai sebuah tugas negara, Chanyeol justru mengartikannya sebagai sebuah tantangan untuk menaklukan Baekhyun.

"Yak,Kau! Berhentilah menggoda sajangnim...Atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti Kris dan mantan suaminya yang lain...Kau akan mati dengan leher tercabik dan tubuh biru-biru..."

"Percayalah padaku, tidak akan...Karena aku yang akan membuat tubuh sexy Baekhyun penuh dengan tanda cinta kemerahan..."

"Terserah kau saja...Tapi tolong, jangan mati sebelum aku kembali..."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lirih. Tak ingin mendebat Sehun lebih jauh karena ia takut jika mulutnya akan kembali berulah. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan mati, karena sebenarnya, ia telah mati ribuan tahun yang lalu.

"Aku pikir, manager adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang keren...Tapi ternyata, tugasku hanya membersihkan besi kuning seperti ini..."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan malas, mulai dilanda bosan karena harus terus membersihkan mobil kesayangan Baekhyun hingga benar-benar glowing dan bersinar.

"Jangan salah...Ini bukan besi kuning sembarangan, harganya sangat mahal...Bahkan, gajimu selama 10tahunpun tak akan cukup untuk membelinya..."

"Benarkah?"

Ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol melihat sebuah mobil, sebuah benda asing yang konon katanya berharga fantastis dan memiliki fitur yang maha canggih. Meski tentu saja, besi kuning ini tak akan mampu mengalahkan pegasus miliknya yang bisa berlari dengan seribu kecepatan cahaya.

"Apakah dia akan membunuhku jika aku menggoresnya seperti ini?"

Sehun terbelalak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kuku panjangnya yang tajam dan melengkung, menggoreskan sebuah garis lurus sepanjang hasta tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah bosan hidup?"

Sehun memekik histeris saat melihat mobil kesayangan Baekhyun kini tergores parah. Mulai diserang panik berlebih hingga sepasang pelipisnya kini dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Aku harus kabur...Aku harus menyelamatkan diri dari amukan sajangnim..."

**...**

"Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan..."

Jongin hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan iba, tak sampai hati melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berjibaku membersihkan mobil kesayangan Baekhyun dengan lelehan peluh yang tak henti menetes. Wajah tampannya bahkan kini nampak sedikit tan, terbakar sinar matahari yang kini berotasi tepat di atas kepala.

Kini, Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat serupa makhluk bumi, terlihat tak berdaya usai para dewa menyegel seluruh kekuatannya.

"Apanya yang menyedihkan? Aku baik-baik saja...Aku bahkan bahagia tinggal di bumi..."

Tentu saja itu bohong. Hidup di surga jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada di bumi yang panasnya terasa seperti separuh suhu neraka. Namun, ia memiliki sebuah alasan kuat untuk tetap bertahan disini . Yaitu Baekhyun, gadis mungil berwajah ketus yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Kau yakin? Apakah menjadi pesuruh rendahan seperti ini membuatmu bahagia?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia...Karena aku melakukan semua ini untuk wanita yang aku cintai..."

Jongin tersenyum remeh usai membaca dengan jelas gurat kebohongan yang tercetak di wajah Chanyeol. Menertawakan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak berbakat untuk membohonginya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan membuat onar...Tapi lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan? Kau justru sengaja membuat para dewa murka dan menendangmu ke bumi..."

"Pergilah...Jangan ganggu aku...Aku sedang menikmati hukumanku di bumi..."

"Aku datang untuk memperingatkanmu...Karena aku dengar, para dewa berencana untuk menambah hukumanmu, karena kau dengan sengaja telah melecehkan seorang makhluk bumi..."

Detik ini, ingatan Chanyeol seketika kembali pada kenangan pertamanya bersama Baekhyun. Kenangan saat ia melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan kasar, dan nyaris menelanjanginya . Chanyeol benar-benar tak dapat menahan pikiran kotornya saat ini.

"Berhentilah berpikiran kotor, dasar idiot!"

Jongin memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan gemas, menyadarkan Chanyeol yang terlanjur menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai objek fantasi liarnya.

"Dan berhentilah membaca pikiranku! Kau sangat tidak sopan!"

Chanyeol mendengus kasar, sedikit emosi ketika menyadari bahwa Jongin baru saja membaca pikiran kotornya tentang Baekhyun. Tentang fantasy dan niat kotornya untuk kembali melecehkan Baekhyun.

"Semakin sering kau berulah, maka akan semakin lama hukumanmu di bumi...Dan kemungkinan terburuk, kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke surga..."

"Aku tidak peduli...Lagipula, untuk apa aku kembali ke surga? Jika kau merindukanku, kau bisa mengunjungiku disini..."

"Kau sudah gila..."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh...Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke surga...Aku lebih suka disini..."

Chanyeol menatap lurus ke arah Jongin, membuktikan kesungguhanya yang hanya dianggap sebagai sebuah omong kosong. Meski tak seindah surga, namun, pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun telah membuat tekadnya bulat untuk menetap di bumi. Paras cantik yang disempurnakan dengan tatap yang terlihat dingin dan angkuh, benar-benar telah membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati. Membuatnya tak ingin terpisah barang sejengkalpun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang..."

"Siapa?"

"Gadis mungil berwajah ketus pemilik hotel ini..."

**TBC**

**A/N :**

\- Apa yang kalian baca 10menit, adalah apa yang susah payah gue tulis selama hampir sebulan, jadi please jangan bilang kalo ini pendek. Ini sebenernya belum masuk plot, baru sebatas ngasih tau tentang siapa Chanyeol dan darimana dia berasal. Siapa Chanyeol? Dia adalah makhluk blasteran Korea-Surga.  
\- Apakah ini kelewat mirip hotel Deluna? Engga kan? Sebenernya gue rada ga pede bikin genre fantasy kek gini, dan lebih ga pede lagi karena malem ini gue update bareng sama author senior **ParkAyoung **yang update **Damn Imagination **di Wp. Yuk dibaca bareng.  
\- Sampai jumpa di next chapter. Salam Chanbaek is real.


End file.
